I Saw Daddy Kissing the Holly King
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Roy and Ed's daughter thinks they're going to get a divorce.  Late X-mas fic.


This story has been rattling around my head for a while now but it didn't come together until a few nights ago. Then I had to re-write it because I realized I didn't want a child to be afraid of what is basically Santa Claus.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

><p>I Saw Daddy Kissing the Holly King<p>

By Bashfulglowfly

Roy Mustang sat at his desk working on some of the paperwork that had piled up over the Solstice. He didn't like working at home but Riza allowed him to ignore all but the most important paperwork, or emergencies, during the Solstice so that he could enjoy his time with Ed and the children. After all, a Fuhrer was never really on holiday. But to make up for the time off, he went in earlier every day, worked for a couple of hours after putting the children to bed and went to the office for a few hours on the weekend.

He looked up at a noise in the doorway. Standing there was his daughter Christine. Dressed in her favorite nightgown and her hair braided for the night, he thought that she'd gone to sleep a long time ago. He pulled off his reading glasses and placed them on the desk while pushing his chair back. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? You should be asleep!"

Christine ran across the room sobbing. Roy was alarmed. He couldn't possibly think what would cause his little girl's distress. It sure as hell wasn't an intruder; there was no way one could get in the house, let alone within 100 meters without the Security Team knowing about it.

He lifted Christine into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tears soaked into his collar. He held her close and gently stroked her hair and back. "Baby, what's wrong. You can tell Papa. Did you have a bad dream?"

She mumbled something against his throat. "Chrissy, I couldn't hear you. What's wrong?"

She pulled back and stared at him straight in the face, her green eyes still swimming with tears. "I don't want you and Daddy to 'vorce."

Roy was shocked. Who the hell was telling his daughter that he and Ed were getting a divorce?

"Chrissy, Daddy and I aren't getting a divorce. Who told you that?"

Christine sniffled. "Marrisa Hardcrider said that if you saw your daddy or mommy kissing 'nother grown-up…your parents were going to get a 'vorce."

Roy almost rolled his eyes. Marrisa Hardcrider's mother had a reputation that made his reputation before marrying Ed look positively chaste. "Okay, I think I can see why she says that. But what makes you think that Daddy and I are getting a divorce."

Christine wouldn't look at him but fingered one of the buttons on his shirt. "D…during Solstice…I…I saw Daddy kissing the Holly King." She bit her lip. "Don't be mad, Papa!"

Roy bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep from laughing. He now realized what brought this on. He pulled Christine close to keep her from seeing his face. "You saw Daddy kissing the Holly King?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Ed and his stupid ideas.

He thought back to when Ed presented him with the Holly King costume and talked him into wearing it when they placed the Solstice presents around the tree. Roy had even made the noises that the Holly King was supposed to make. Ed just stood and watched with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Too bad that I can't take pictures of you dressed like this. I'd make a fortune!"

Roy had glared but when his golden husband moved close and kissed him deeply, he had forgotten all about his embarrassment and kissed him back. Neither thought about checking to see if any of the children had actually woken and investigated the noises coming from the living room. He was thankful that he and Ed had taken things upstairs before Christine had gotten a REAL eyeful.

"Baby, is that what makes you think that Daddy and I are going to divorce?"

"Yeah. I didn't want the Holly King to kiss Daddy but I knew you weren't home to make him stop so I tried to wake up Bastian but he told me to shut up and go away!"

Mentally Roy sighed. Sebastian was a deep sleeper and it practically took a trumpet blowing in his ear to get the boy to wake up. He'd have to ask their oldest son if he remembered his sister coming in before he scolded him for brushing Christine off. Roy thought fast. "Well, I'm going to tell you a secret. This something that only a very few grown-ups know."

Christine stared up at him, wide-eyed and curious.

"Sometimes the Holly King kisses a mommy or a daddy to give them extra special luck and love for the next year."

"I didn't know that!" breathed his precious little girl.

"I know. Like I said, this is something that only a very few adults, and now you, know." He touched her nose with one finger. "You must never, ever tell anyone so that the Holly King won't get angry and stops giving extra luck to people."

"Okay, Papa. I promise." She hesitated. "But the Holly King really shouldn't do that. What if you didn't know the secret? You might have seen and gotten mad! And what about Mrs. Holly King? Does she like it when he does that?"

Roy smiled at his daughter. She, like all of their children, was very intelligent. He just knew Christine was going to keep Ed and himself on their toes. "Well, I don't know about the Holly King's wife but don't you want Daddy to have extra luck in the New Year?"

Christine pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's okay…but I don't think the Holly King should go around kissing people's daddys like that. He should just give them something extra special instead."

"Hmm. Well, what do you think we should do if the Holly King tries to kiss Daddy next year?"

Christine thought for a moment then whispered in her Papa's ear. He laughed, smiled and agreed to the plan.

* * *

><p>Roy tucked the drowsing girl into bed and gave her another goodnight kiss before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.<p>

Ed was standing in the hallway, his eyes concerned. "I thought she went to sleep a long time ago. What happened? Did she have a bad dream?"

Roy wrapped one arm around the waist of his husband and gently moved him towards their bedroom. "She saw you kissing the Holly King."

Ed groaned. "Oops." He opened the door to the bedroom and went inside, Roy following close behind. Ed turned around and began unbuttoning Roy's shirt while Roy's hands went straight for Ed's trousers. "Pervert. So what did you tell her?" Ed laughed when Roy told him then kissed him deeply. "So, what's the plan if the Holly King shows up next year and tries to kiss me?"

Roy nudged Ed backwards until he fell back on the bed, his golden hair across his shoulders. Roy straddled Ed's waist and leaned forward to nibble on his neck until Ed moaned. "Well, we're going to hide and watch and if the Holly King tries anything with you, I'm going to set his beard on fire and Christine will threaten him with Aunt Riza and her gun."

Ed laughed so hard Roy almost fell off the bed.

* * *

><p>Just in case, NO neither Ed or Roy got pregnant. If you want to know where Christine and Sebastian come from, please read my story "To Go Home."<p> 


End file.
